fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deus Ex Cycle
The Deus Ex Cycle is a verse created by ZephyrosOmega. Summary Before the world as we know it came into existence, there existed a utopia known as Elysium. This place was an idyllic paradise where its inhabitants, beings transcendent beyond humans, freely celebrated the cycle of Life and Death. But among this civilization was a single man, whose curiosity to see what lied beyond death overcame him. This man... was named Deus. Deus feared death, for it meant he would not be able to see the wonders of the world that came after his lifespan. So, he shut himself away and began to work on a machine so advanced, it could transcend creation itself. It became his life's work, even as he became wizened and old. But even as his strength faded, the machine did not work. It required something immortal... So Deus had a single option. He fused his soul with the machine, becoming one with it for all of eternity. There he would remain, observing history even as the world was destroyed and remade many times over, recording all lore within the machine. As time went on and on, the machine began to influence the world. It was subtle at first, but grew in power until it became the Lynchpin that all of creation sat upon, having gathered so many grimoires and stories that it could recreate them in kind. Thus began... the Deus Ex Cycle. The Deus Ex Cycle is a collection of universes, each part of an interconnected Cycle that tells a different story. The verse centers around the appropriately-named Deus Ex Machina, a throne-like machine that records the history of universes and stores them as data within its form as "Chapters". Each chapter is completely different and has little relations to eachother, but they do occasionally cross over with eachother. Pantheon Ultimus 'Is a story detailing a war of multiversal scale between the various pantheons of gods and monsters, not unlike the ''Shin Megami Tensei series. It depicts YHWH's origin. '''Paradox is a massive crossover event featuring various characters from existing franchises such as comics, anime, manga, and video games, banding together to fight against eachother, and eventually against an unseen ultimate evil. Tales of the Red Wings is the most developed chapter in the verse, and the newest in the cycle, showing the adventures of Zephyr Highwind, Rynild Ras'Aul, and Jay Grimoire. Champions of Chaos is a science-fiction story that details alternate versions of many characters from Tales of the Red Wings in a more cosmic story. Power of the Verse Due to the nature of Deus Ex Machina, the verse is constantly shifting in strength, and is incredibly powerful, especially in the later stages. Deus himself was a noncombatant, but even then could create Tier 1 technology given enough time. Most gods in the verse vary in power, ranging from 2-A '''to '''1-A depending on their importance and power. While the protagonists are typically weaker in comparison, they do average anywhere from Multi-City Block Level to Large Planet Level at their peak, occasionally with abilities that go beyond their tier. However, it is also important to note that the nature of living physiology in the Throne Cosmology makes it virtually impossible for them to be affected by most normal hax, as most segments of beings exist in higher realities, such as the mind, soul, desires, et cetera. Similarly, this makes much of their hax attack on the same level. Important terms Physiology: '''The nature of the throne causes all living beings, from the lowliest bacteria to the avatars of Graham himself to exist in multiple layers of reality at once, each so vastly superior to the one below it that they're considered incomprehensible to each other. All living beings that exist within the throne have Immortality (Type 9) due to this, but unless explicitly specified, it isn't applicable. Perhaps more notably, as the physical body is the "anchor" the soul has to conventional existence, attacks must be channeled directly through the physical plane to affect the true body. In essence, this means that while attacks can reach up to their respective dimensions, they are still 3D in potency while Resistances remain at their respective dimension. However, despite this potency, they're still capable of affecting beings with higher-d resistance, such as 3D aura affecting a 9D soul. * '''Physical Plane: '''The four-dimensional physical plane, containing three layers of space and one layer of time, where the physical shells of all living beings reside. As the lowest layer of existence, it's said that the density of other planes would crush the physical body on every level. Mastery of the physical plane grants Superhuman Physiology and some superhuman physical abilities such as screams that can shatter metal. * '''Life Plane: '''The fifth-dimensional plane where the "spark" of life comes from. Tapping into this plane allows the user to manipulate their Chi, their natural life energy, typically to enhance their physical capabilities. * '''Astral Plane: '''The sixth-dimensional plane where dreams reside. The senses of living beings often travel here during sleep, and astral projection is a rather uncommon practice used to gain a higher-dimensional perspective of the world. * '''Magical Plane: '''The seventh-dimensional plane where all Mana comes from. This is among the most-used planes, as it fuels all magic in the world. When applied to the physical world, it allows the user to manipulate the terrain and warp reality according to their wishes. * '''Mental Plane: '''The eighth-dimensional plane where the mind resides. This plane is where Espers draw their power from and can be used to influence and control the minds of others, as well as manipulate the physical world through the psychic wavelengths that the mental plane emits into the physical one. * '''Spiritual Plane: '''The ninth-dimensional plane where the soul resides. The most powerful plane that normal fighters can call upon, allowing them to emit an Aura, also known as soul pressure. An aura allows one to sense things all around them, as well as inflict paralysis and fear through their presence alone. * '''Conceptual Plane: '''The tenth-dimensional plane where one's law, the very culmination of their being and the totality of their existence, resides. The full applications of this plane are unknown, but it is theorized that once can make themselves virtually invincible by drawing upon this plane. * '''Divinity Plane: '''The existence of planes higher than the first ten have often been theorized. In reality, such things do indeed exist, and are where the gods' true forms reside. This makes gods and their divinity something so immensely above the idea of laws and concepts that it can't be described by any known language. '''Aura: '''The aura that one's soul radiates. Aura takes all manner of different forms and colors, and is essentially energy radiated off of the soul. Aura can be weaponized to inflict paralysis, sickness, and even instant death in some cases, and can be increased by honing one's body, mind, and soul. '''Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. * '''Spell: '''A specific function of magic. Spells manifest magic circles when cast in a variety of positions depending on the application, whose size and number vary depending on its strength. For example, firing a magic projectile will typically manifest circles around the caster's arm, while a large area spell will manifest circles around the area of effect. ** '''Doublecasting: '''By using multiple magic circles at once, mages can combine the elements to cast more complex spells, such as Rime from Fire and Ice, Magma from Fire and Earth, and Heat from Fire and Wind. Even mages who can't perform dualcasting on their own can combine their talents with another mage. *** '''Unison Raid: '''When two mages share a bond, they can doublecast with eachother, achieving a unique form of resonance that goes beyond the standard type of doublecasting. Unison Raids are known to be immensely powerful spells that almost guarantee victory. ** '''Chaincasting: '''By forming a long-lasting magic circle, a mage can cast multiple spells of the same element in quick succession by rapidly changing the makeup of the magic circle. This can be combined with doublecasting if the mage in question is skilled enough. * '''Magic Circle: Magic Circles, sometimes called Glyphs, appear when the user casts spells, and serve as a visualization of the spell’s effects. The more powerful and complex a spell is, the larger and more numerous the circles will be. It’s currently unknown what exactly causes magic circles to manifest. * Magic Crest: '''The "Signature" of a person's mana, which can be determined by a special piece of equipment and test. A magic crest is similar to a coat of arms, with larger family bloodlines having hereditary crests that take the same appearance over generations. Sufficiently powerful family crests will afford the user special abilities, allowing them to perform a certain spell or magic type far easier than it would otherwise be. For example, the Belnades family crest allows them to create ley lines, while the Evangelos family crest allows them to control their own personal time stream. ** '''Magic Eye: '''A type of magic crest that manifests within the eyes, such as the Evangelos' Sundial or the Branwens' Astrolabium. These crests generally greatly increase the user's ocular abilities and provide natural resistance to mind manipulation. Magic eyes are considered to be incredibly-enhanced crests, and are generally a requirement to be considered a "noble" magic house. * '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. * '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. Known abilities that Saving Throws can protect from include: ** BFR ** Soul Manipulation ** Explosion Manipulation ** Heat Manipulation ** Radiation Manipulation ** Matter Manipulation ** Existence Erasure ** Mind Manipulation ** Biological Manipulation ** Transmutation ** Petrification ** Time Manipulation ** Spatial Manipulation ** Death Manipulation ** Fear Manipulation ** Memory Manipulation ** Morality Manipulation ** Empathic Manipulation ** Power Nullification: Holy Magic naturally has this effect. ** Corruption ** Curse Manipulation: Curses exist and are rather commonplace. ** Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4): Rune magic is a primordial form of godly script that can influence the world in a weakened version of the way that gods can. ** Physics Manipulation: Jay's Sticky Fingers is capable of stealing physical properties such as density, speed, and fiction. ** Statistics Reduction: Jay can steal statistics with Sticky Fingers. ** Absorption: There are MANY ways of shrugging off absorption-based magic. ** Telekinesis: Powerful psychics are capable of this. * '''Ark: '''A weapon blessed or forged by gods, giving it special magical properties. They say that no two Arks are the same, and each one has a different powerful ability. However, all Arks share the same property of being able to harm those with abstract existences. * '''Element: '''The types of magic can be separated by their elements. All spells have at least one element, and they can even be combined to form more complex spells. ** '''Single Elements: *** Water: '''The creation and manipulation of water, formed by Zoua Magicite and blue in color. Water magic is among the easiest magic types to use thanks to its natural flow and versatility and can be shaped into many states of matter by the user. *** '''Earth: '''The creation and manipulation of earth, formed by Korr Magicite and brown in color. Earth magic is difficult to shape and control, limiting the average user to basic shapes, but it is incredibly rigid and tough. **** '''Coal: '''A variation of earth that manipulates flammable coal. *** '''Fire: '''The creation and manipulation of fire, formed by Pyra Magicite and orange in color. *** '''Wind: '''The creation and manipulation of wind, formed by Ventus Magicite and light green in color. Wind magic is known for giving the user incredible mobility and is one of the fastest magic types in terms of how long it takes to cast. *** '''Ice: '''The creation and manipulation of ice, formed by Cyri Magicite and light blue in color. *** '''Thunder: '''The creation and manipulation of lightning and electricity, formed by Fulmen Magicite and light purple in color. Thunder magic is incredibly powerful and quick, striking at speeds comparable or superior to natural lightning. *** '''Metal: '''The creation and manipulation of metal, formed by Feconi Magicite and silver in color. *** '''Life: '''The creation and manipulation of plants and animals, formed by Vitae Magicite and green in color. *** '''Light: '''The creation and manipulation of light, formed by Aurum Magicite and yellow in color. *** '''Dark: '''The creation and manipulation of shadow, formed by Umbra Magicite and purple in color. *** '''Fey: '''The creation and manipulation of fey energy, formed by Titanian Magicite and pink in color. *** '''Holy: '''The creation and manipulation of astral energy, formed by Holinum Magicite and silver in color. *** '''Curse: '''The creation and manipulation of abyssal energy, formed by Kreka Magicite and dark red in color. *** '''Time: '''The control of the flow of time, formed by Tempor Magicite and pale blue in color. *** '''Space: '''The control of the fabric of space, formed by Cozze Magicite and red in color. *** '''Void: '''The control of pure nothingness, which is formed by Nil Magicite. It is black in color. ** '''Double Elements: *** Arc: '''The creation and manipulation of Plasma, formed from the combination between Wind and Thunder magic, located in Vis magicite, and greenish-yellow in color. This magic forms by creating a "cage" of wind, and a small spark of electricity inside the cage. The rapid speed and friction of the wind amplifies the lightning, creating a contained ball of pure energy. *** '''Wood: '''The creation and manipulation of wooden constructs. ** '''Triple Elements: *** Clay: Cosmologies Tales of the Red Wings: 'The planet of Algo is just one piece of an endlessly-expanding universe known as the mortal realm. This realm is just one of many, all of which orbit in an axis around the realm of the gods, like planets around their sun. Outside the realms is the void, a truly endless place without shape, time, or form to it. The known realms are as follows: * '''Realm of Mortals: '''The material universe, where humans and the great trinity reside, and the first created by Graham and Vale. * '''Realm of Elementals: '''The elemental universe, an endless wellspring of magic that has given form to beings born from the elements themselves. * '''Elysium: '''The angelic universe, an order-aligned plane ruled benevolently and strictly by the angel and fairy races. * '''Tartarus: '''The abyssal universe, a chaos-aligned maelstrom ruled by strength by the many races of demons and devils. * '''Realm of Dreams: '''The collective unconscious, sometimes known as the Dreamscape. An endless plane where all dreamers go and shape reality. * '''Soulstream: '''The place where departed spirits are sent, governed by the goddesses Hades and Gaia. Though not a typical universe, it connects the other realms together. * '''Realm of the Gods: '''The lodestone of all reality, much larger than any other realm, and the place where the gods reside. Power of the Verse '''Volume I ' Covering Arc I - VI of Tales of the Red Wings, also known as the Vandole Saga. This chapter - Xdetails the confrontation between the Red Wings and the Astirian Empire, as well as introducing places such as Alexandria and Dragonroost. The main trio begin at '''Small Building Level, but quickly increase to Multi-City Block Level with Supersonic+ speed. During the Astirian Annual Championship, they increase to City Level thanks to Victor's storm, and gain Massively Hypersonic+ '''and '''Relativistic+ reactions for dodging light and lightning magic respectively. Certain characters become Island Level+ during the Dragon Civil War, with the top tiers of this arc topping out at Country Level and FTL. In terms of hax, the verse is already very impressive, possessing a wide variety of hax including Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, and Precognition. Magic inherently possesses Reality Warping and Information Manipulation, and many characters can use Aura, which possesses Paralysis Inducement and Statistics Amplification. Arks can nullify regeneration and abstract existence on a 7-Dimensional Level. Volume II Covering Arcs VII - X of Tales of the Red Wings, also known as the Arashi Saga. Volume III Covering Arcs XI - XV of Tales of the Red Wings, also known as the Alciela Saga. Volume IV Covering Arcs XVI - XX of Tales of the Red Wings, also known as the Throne Saga, and the end of the series. Champions of Chaos Champions * Zephyr Highwind * Michael Ellend Wraiths *Drexus *Meisaka *Bamforth *Whitts *Baxitus *Meltdown *Makeshift *Cluney *Regilis Precursors * Agmar * Shandar Other * Venomshock War of the Old Gods Etro's Faction * Etro * Castiel * Gabriel ''Tales of the Red Wings'' Heroes * Zephyr Highwind * Alana Heartilly * Rynild Ras'Aul * Jay Grimoire Red Wings Guild * Milas Baldwin * Aida Romanoff * Cedric Durge * Hammond * Lissa Evangelos * Jackie Barrows * Crystal Rosewater Angel's Crown Guild * Seraph Almasy * Adellen Crowley * Michael Ellend * Augustus Archibald Astirian Empire * Swan * Griffon * Eagle * Finch * Steelhide * Emperor Vandole * Felix Heartlily Arashi * Hikaru * Brine * Fantori * Shura * Flare Highwind * Gale Highwind Alexandria * Romulus * Shoal Dragons * Shenlong Rex * Sitha, the Vicious * Aldriot, the Guide * Arvel, the Swift * Horus, the Betrayer * Fatalis Rex Other * Soichiro Sakuya * Reyna Landale * Roman the Behemoth * Stinger * Myrrh Rue * Sangatsu Usagi * Yang Chien Wild Hunt: * Victor * Minako * Kaido the Reaper Demons * Naomi Akiyama * Madoka Akiyama Terraria Arc * Terra Ras'Aul House Grimoire * Ashtar * Lilith Grimoire * Ainz Grimoire * Carmilla Grimoire * Elizabeth Grimoire * Thorn & Thistle * Arata Cinder Alciela's Faction * Alciela Gods * The Great Unseen * Graham * Vale Category:Verses Category:Astiria